


you are my sunshine.

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Death, M/M, Sad, Shit, Well - Freeform, im hurting just thinking about this, its really sad, u r my sunhine, what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark knows there's something terribly, terribly wrong. The weak voice of someone singing echoes through the bus.





	

They had got in a wreck.

Mark and the rest of the band and crew were all on the road, heading to Arizona, when the bus had slammed into the guard rails on the side of the road, and flipped. 

Mark had only just regained consciousness, looking around at the wreckage of the bus. Objects were spewed everywhere, couches and chairs flipped. He tried to get up, find the others, but immediately fell back down, disoriented. He winced, raising a shaking hand to his head, where he felt a gash spread across his forehead. Grimacing, he grabbed hold of the ledge nearest to him and pulled himself up, determined to actually find his friends. 

Standing on wobbly legs, he looked around. Through blurred vision, he could see Brad leaning against the wall across from him, holding his seemingly broken arm. Regaining his vision, Mark carefully made his way over to the hurt photographer, who he now could see also had multiple gashes along his head as well.

"Brad..? Hey dude, it's gonna be okay," Mark tried to comfort him. Brad cringed, looking down at his arm which was bent way out of place. "Dude, dude, just look at me, okay? Don't think about your arm. Okay?" Brad finally looked up to Mark, his eyes hazy. "Hey, hey, you're okay. You're gonna be okay, Brad. Just sit down..." Mark reached out, trying to help Brad down. Once he was seated on the ground, in a more comfortable position, Mark continued on his search for the others.

He made his way over to the bunks. Limping through the pieces of metal and furniture all over the floor, he heard a voice. 

"Y-you are my sunshine..."

Mark paled. Whoever that was, their voice was raw and shaky. They were crying.

"My o-only suns-shine..."

Mark sped up his pace. Fuck, he knew exactly whose voice that was. He desperately turned his head, trying to decipher the direction the singing was coming from. He knew something was terribly, terribly wrong. If the singing hadn't given it away, the metallic smell of blood wafting from the direction of the voice would have.

"You make me h-happy... w-when skies are gray..."

The person singing's voice had cracked, breaking off into a sob at the end. Marks face paled, turning in the direction the sob had come from, and saw that one of the bunks had collapsed, blocking the way to the voice.

"You'll nev-never know dear, how much-how much i l-love you..."

Another sob. Mark was desperately clawing his way through to the other side of the fallen bunk. The wet noises of the person crying on the other side were getting louder. Finally, with bloody and worn out hands, Mark dug his way to the side where Tyler was. Scrambling up, Mark looked down at what Tyler was crying over. The sight before him made his face pale.

Lying in his lap was Josh, yellow hair matted down by crimson blood coming from the side of his head. The boy had a large piece of scrap metal sticking out of his abdomen. which had impaled him during the crash. Tyler was clinging onto Josh's limp hand, breaths coming out in short gasps, and tears pooling down his face. His other hand was preoccupied with softly stroking Josh's cheek, which was a ghostly pale color by now. From the looks of it, Josh had passed a while ago. Tyler himself had a huge cut down his calf, where dried up blood made up the expanse of his leg. But Tyler was still just crying over Josh, once in a while leaning down to kiss his head, letting out wails as he sat back up. He was shaking so hard. Josh's glassy eyes stared right past Tyler and up to the ceiling. The sight made Mark want to throw up. Tyler let out a shuddering breath, choking on his tears and grasping to Josh's hand harder than ever.

"Please do-don't take my s-sunshine away..."

**Author's Note:**

> :) lol im a Good Person™ (u guys should leave comments)


End file.
